


Blue Gas

by Pastelpuff12



Category: MCU, Marvel, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Clothes Ripping, Horny, Inflation, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Weight Gain, blueberry inflation, degrading, fetishes, mcu - Freeform, raw fucking, suit tearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: One evening while fighting bad guys, Peter inhaled some sort of blue gas released by one of them. Peter fills with blueberry juice and becomes a bimbo zombie. Wade just so happened to be there that night..
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Blue Gas

Peter Parker had his door locked as he put on his skin tight Spider-Man suit, pulling the mask over his face and looking in a long stretched out mirror. He was always a bit embarrassed by how much the suit showed his curves and his surprisingly large plump ass. He shook his head out of the thought, it was just a hormonal night he supposed. He quickly ran to unlock the door before he went to the window seal, cracking open the window to feel the cool breeze of the night in New York City. Peter shivered, quickly turning on his suit's heating system he built for himself before he swung his elastic webs across large buildings. 

It was an average night for the most part.. that is.. till a little menace showed up, Deadpool. Of course Peter was too kind to tell the guy to buzz off, but he was sure to tell him how annoying he was. Deadpool of course didn’t care, continuing to blabber on. 

“ Cold night out here Spidey.. we could get back to my place and I can warm you up nice and good~” Wade said in a seductive tone, raising his eyebrows which somehow expressed through his mask.   
Peter rolled his eyes “ hard pass- besides, I have lots of work to do..”   
Wade snorted “ yeah.. so busy as you’re just sitting on this building ledge. You know you really-“  
Peter cut the other off, covering his mouth as he listened. “ Somethings going on-“ Peter said, immediately going to take a look. Wade of course followed behind to see the action. 

Peter had the bad guy trapped at the end of an alleyway, Peter felt pretty good about his odds of catching the guy till the guy opened a large glass jar that released a deep blue gas.   
Peter was so caught off gaurd he inhaled a lot of the gas, seeing the guy book it as Peter coughed up and storm and tried getting the smell out of his nose. Peter started running, only to have his world spin as he stumbled. He took off his mask without thinking, his brain becoming one large pile of mush. Blueberries overwhelmed him, along with a sudden rush of horny adrenaline. 

Wade caught up to Peter finally, seeing him without his mask in the dizzy state. He immediately ran to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, he used his own body to cover Peters face from the outside world. Wade couldn’t help but stare though.. Peter was gorgeous. The guy had short fluffy brown hair, brown doughy eyes, a perfectly cute button nose, and pink plump lips. Wade could only imagine his body was just as sexy.   
“ woah there webs- you alright?- looks like you took a hit” he cupped the others soft cheek with his gloved hand. 

Peters high was only just beginning, Wades voice could be heard, but the words that came out of his mouth Peter simply couldn’t make out. Everything was a blue fog. “ he released some sort of gas.. and oh fuck~~”   
Peter couldn’t finish his sentence before he casually started grinding up against Wades leg. “ I might explode! This feeling is so good!~” Peters nose started to slowly turn a violet color, the color starting to spread to the rest of his face. His hair even turned blue as did the rest of him. 

Wade was in complete shock from the other. He had no idea what to do, especially when he was turning blue! “ holy shit- webs I- well I’m not sure what to do-“ he adjusted the other to be sat against the alleyway wall. Wade kneeled in front of him “ I’ll stay here till it’s over” he promised. 

Peters whole body tingled “ what’s happening to me-“ just as the hero said that, his stomach started rushing with blueberry juice. Peter let out a loud moan, the feeling of being filled as his skin was stretched out was somehow so erotic and pleasurable in the moment. “ WADE!~” he moaned to the other, he pressed his hands to his own stomach, loud sounds of juice filling a human stomach were to be heard from a mile away. Peter felt his hands be pushed against by his own stomach, his suit somehow stretching through all of this. 

Wades cock twitched as he watched the hero’s stomach fill up, he felt like an absolute pervert being so aroused. He pressed a hand to his own hard on through his suit “ oh Spidey.. baby.. you’re getting so big~” 

Peter moaned at Wades words, he quickly stood to his feet as the juice started rushing to other areas. As he leaned against the wall the juice immediately filled up his chest and already large ass. Everything was getting ~STUFFED~ and Peter simply couldn’t get enough. It wasn’t long till the suit finally tore open, revealing Peters rounding blue body. His thighs filled with juice as well, turning him into some sort of sexy blueberry superhero. The juice stopped filling him, but Peters hunger remained. He laid down on the cold concrete of the alleyway, flashing his now wide open asshole to Wade. 

Wade didn’t hesitate and got his cock out from his suit. He got down and carefully pushed into Peter, he thrusted into him slowly to start, touching Peters body everywhere. He squeezed at the boys nipples a bit as well, Peters newly grown blueberry tits gave a friendly blueberry squirt back to Wade, making Peter moan loudly. It wasn’t long till Wade was slamming into the blueberry bimbo of a superhero. “ you fucking Perv, getting all big and fat and getting horny~ god I bet you beat off all the time to stuff like this, now your fanasties are coming true~ if you came to my house I’d treat you like the stupid brunette bimbo you are~ fill you up like this, fuck your stupid hole, I’m sure we can find other things to play with as well~ it’s an interesting world out their after all~”   
Wade grunted and soon finished off his speech by cumming in Peters sloppy blueberry hole. 

Peter screamed and came, blueberry juice spilling out of his dick, tits, and hole all at once. Blueberry juice ran down the alleyway. It left Peter with fresh blue skin, and his brain back again. He hoped the blue didnt forver stain his skin. He gasped and looked at his naked body, his suit being torn to shreds. 

Wade grinned “ hey, don’t worry Webs, I’ll take you home. I also promise I will never, ever, tell anybody about your cute little identity. And that’s exactly what Wade did. 

IMPORTANT NOTE: Hey guys! If you actually enjoyed this strange fic and want a second chapter, please comment down below! If you don’t want to wait for another chapter, please come Roleplay with me! I have a free app called amino that I Roleplay on, my username is @MeSoNerdy please message me through there! I’d like to Roleplay something like this, and I’d like my Roleplay partner to be able to type at least a small paragraph with lots of detail and proper grammar. I’d be playing Peter. I hope you have a great day, and thanks for reading!


End file.
